At present, many different types of programmable, digital or electronic signs exist. The target markets for such signs can be in retail, manufacturing or healthcare environments, for example. Typically these signs are powered by a line voltage and can be programmable through a wired control connection to provide specific text or graphic images. Remote signage has also been developed where a sign can be programmed remotely using wireless signaling to a radio receiver in the sign. These remote signs may be line powered, or can be powered by a self-contained source such as a battery or even solar power. Of course it should be realized that a self-powered electronic sign that includes a radio receiver can experience power issues with not only powering a display device but also powering the radio receiver to receive programming instructions.
One solution to the power problem of a remote, self-powered sign is to place the digital sign in a sleep mode, where the radio receiver of the sign wakes-up at predetermined times to check if there is any updated programming for the sign. However, even if the radio is only on for twice a day, for fifteen seconds each, it turns out that the remote power supply for the sign is still unsustainable, and the battery will need recharging.
Accordingly, there is a need to power control for digital signs that allows a remote, self-powered digital sign to sustain its power. It would also be of benefit if the digital sign could be programmed at more than two specific times a day.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.